Cinta Pasangan Muda…
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Baca aja deh... Judulnya kurang nyambung sama nih cerita... gaje abies XD Yaoi... Sasunaru.. hoho


Hai….

Ketemu lagi…

Inilah fic ketigaku… yeeeeyy XD(judul gak nyambung abies)

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Sensei~

Genre : Romance/Friends.

Yaoi…

Don't Like, Don't Read… OKE?

**Cinta Pasangan Muda…**

**Naruto POV**

"Sas…Sasuke… bangun, sudah pagi !" Ucapku.

"Ng… iya, aku sudah bangun !" Jawab Sasuke suamiku.

"Cepat mandi dan siap-siap berangkat,"

"Kamu berangkat aja duluan, nanti aku nyusul. Nanti kamu telat lagi."

"Ya sudah. Dah Sas... Sasuke-ku baik deh!"

"Ada-ada aja kamu Nar, Sana berangkat," Dengan muka memerah.

Singkatnya, aku dan Sasuke sudah menikah. Aku Uchiha Naruto alias Namikaze Naruto, umurku 17 tahun, sedangkan Sasuke umurnya 18 tahun. Aku dan Sasuke masih SMA kelas 3, aku dan dia sekelas. Jujur saja, pernikahanku dan Sasuke ini adalah hasil perjodohan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha. Dan pernikahan ini tidak di beritahu kepada teman-temanku dan juga guru-guruku. Aku yang meminta keluargaku dan keluarga Uchiha terutama Sasuke untuk tidak memberitahu kalau kami sudah menikah. Tau deh temen-temen menganggap aku dan Sasuke teman biasa atau pacar.

…

"Naru, ini balasanku karena kamu sudah mengerjakan kliping Sains itu sendirian." Ucap teman ku Sai yang satu kelompok denganku.

"Ah, makasih, gak usah repot-repot kali." Jawabku

"Udah buka aja, rezeki itu harus diterima, jangan di tolak!" Jawabnya memaksa.

"Ya udah deh, aku buka ya!'

"Silahkan."

"Eh… cincin?" Ucapku kaget dengan suara yang keras.

…

**Normal POV**

"Hehhhh… cincin?" Jawab teman-teman sekelas yang mendengar teriakan keras Naruto.

"Hah, cincin ?" Tanya Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang keras itu.

"Iya, cincin. Naruto dikasih cincin sama Sai. Romantis banget ya si Sai itu, Sas ?" Jawab Neji teman dekat Sasuke.

"Sas ?" Tanya Neji heran karena Sasuke tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

Sasuke pun dengan amarah yang sangat luar biasa langsung menghampiri Sai yang mau memakaikan cincin ke jari manis tangan sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Sini kupakaikan !" Ucap Sai ke Naru sambil menarik tangan Naru.

"A..anu. Gak usah…" Jawab Naruto sambil menarik tangannya yg tiba-tiba di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Sa, Sasuke…?" Ucap Naruto sambil membalikan kepalanya yg sedang melihat Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Sai, Naruto kan sudah bilang gak mau di pakein cincin itu oleh kamu, ya jangan maksa!" Ucap Sasuke emosi.

"Kok kamu yg sewot sih Sas?" Jawab Sai kesal.

"Lagian anak orang di paksa-paksa sih !" Jawab Sasuke membalas kata-kata Sai.

"Anu, Sasuke, Sai, berantem sih silahkan saja, tapi… tanganku jangan di remas dong. Sakit tau !" Ucap Uru menghentikan perkelahian Sasuke dan Sai.

"Ah… maaf…" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ya aku maafin. O iya, Sai, ini aku kembalikan cincinmu !"

"Eh… kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak bias menerima barang sepenting ini kecuali dari keluargaku ataupun orang yg kusukai." Jawabnya tegas.

"Jangan di kembalikan. Anggap saja itu tanda pertemanan kita." Jawab Sai dengan nada sedih. "Sebagai gantinya, aku boleh .."

"Boleh apa ?" Tanyaku heran.

Tiba-tiba Sai mencium pipi Naruto di hadapan semua teman-teman sekelas dan juga di depan Sasuke.

"Sa….Sai…" Ucap Naruto kaget sambil memegang pipinya.

"Saaaaiiiii…..!" Ucap Sasuke marah sambil meledak-ledak(emangnya kompor gas apa meledak-ledak?)

"He, gak apa kan !" Ucap Sai santai sambil tersenyum.

"Kauuu….," Amarah Sasuke sambil mengangkat meja Naruto.

"Kyaaa... Teme… Jangan angkat mejaku!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"Diam kau Dobe…!" Ucap Sasuke dengan amarahnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Wow… Sasuke, jangan marah gitu dong!" Tegur(?) Sai.

"Sas.. Sabar…," Lerai Neji.

"Iya Sas, sabar… Naruto aja gak marah!" Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Iya Sas, Naruto yang dicium aja gak marah kok..!" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kiba.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. Yang dibalas lirikkan Naruto yang berisikan tanda Tanya dari pandangan Naruto.

"Nar, lerai dong Sasuke sama Sai…!" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki bernama Gaara.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Apa aja yang bias bikin Sasuke turun amarahnya! Dia kan pacarmu," Jawab Gaara.

"Apa aja?"

"He-eh."

**...**

**Naruto POV**

Aku berfikir. Kira-kira apa yang membuat Sasuke dapat tenang. Sasuke sering sekali marah, dan kalau di ingat-ingat, Sasuke selalu menjadi tenang kalau…. Ah.. Aku tau….Aku pun membalikkan badanku kea rah Sasuke dan memanggilbnya…

"Teme…"

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke dengan amarahnya sambil membalikkan wajahnya dengan tangan masih memegang mejaku(lebih tepatnya MENGANGKAT)

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku memegang kedua pipinya lalu mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya. Dalam sekejab, amarah Sasuke pun mereda. Masih dalam ciumanku, Sasuke menurunkan mejaku perlahan.(jelasnya, Naruto masih ada diantara Sasuke dan meja.) Aku pun melepaskan ciumanku.

"Sudah lebih baik Teme?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Hn,"

"Teme… Lain kali jangan marah ya!"

"Kalau bisa,"

"Pasti bisa kok…" Ucapku tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Hn," Sambil memegang tanganku yang masih di pipinya.

"Suit suit…" Siul Kiba.

"Pacaran jangan disini dong," Jawab Gaara.

"Ck, mendokusei.." Kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, disebut saja Shikamaru.

"Hei Shika, tidak ada kah kata lain selain men… Huaaa.." Teriakku tiba-tiba yang ternyata Sasuke menggendongnya ala mengangkat sekarung beras.(kalian tau kan?)

"Kalau begitu, kita keluar saja!" Sambil terus mengangkatku.

"Dada… Sasunaru…" Sorak teman-teman sekelasku riuh.

"Tu..tunggu Teme! Hei heiii…Temeeeeeee…" Teriakku sambil meronta-ronta di gendongan Sasuke yang tidak ditanggepi apa-apa olehnya.

**.The End.**

Yeeeeyy… Selesai deh.. XD

Fic-ku ini adalah cerita yang kubuat waktu masih SD. Jadi kacau deh… hehe..

GAJE BANGEEEETT… XD

Plis review ya… Thanks :D


End file.
